Silent Love
by ByakuyasMistress
Summary: A love left silent over hundreds of years...A shattering confession. Love lost...Or gained? A story of Star Crossed Lovers starting in letter form. After the death, Shunsui is sent on a mission to the human world...Will this be his second chance? Will he ever learn the depth of his love...?JushiroxShunsui (Was a one-shot but has morphed into a multi-chapter story)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again all! This is my first JushiroxShunsui yaoi story. It's a one-shot so I won't be adding anything else to it unless I get enough reviews or PM's forcing me to...I hope you enjoy! This one is a love-baby for me... I couldn't help the tears that threatened while I wrote this story about my two favorite star-crossed lovers... ^_^**

* * *

"I never thought I could be in love like this...Especially with another man. I mean, I guess I could wrap my head around it in the physical sense but why him?

It would make absolute sense that the person who melts my heart and makes me shiver be my best friend for over one thousand years. Fate always was a practical joker...

If there was one who is perfect for me it would have to be you, dear Shunsui. If by chance you ever read this I just want you to know these things because I know I will never have the guts to tell you in person.

...I love you Shunsui Kyoraku...

You are the only man who makes my days bright and sunny. Even the thought of you makes me break into a wide grin. There are so many things that I love about you, some are; The way your eyes shine when you speak, the way your beautiful curly brown hair sways in the breeze...How your woven straw hat gives you a mysterious persona...Your pink floral haori...

I cannot name everything because everything about you is cause to bring me joy.

The only real reason I'm writing this down is Unohana-Taichou has confirmed to me in secret that I am getting sicker. I've exhausted all my medicinal treatments and I am beyond help now.

...I don't have much time left...

There is a few things I would like you to share from this letter;

First: When the time comes to elect a new Captain for my squad tell Yamamoto-Senpai that I suggest and support Rukia Kuchiki.

Second: When it is time to clear out my things from my rooms, I want you to have my things...Do with them what you will.

I feel a spell coming on so I'll end this quickly.

Shunsui, I love you. I would dedicate my life to you if only you felt the same. You're the strongest and most caring man I've ever known...

Please don't let my death be the thing that breaks you...

I'll meet you again one day, I'm sure of it.,,

Just remember, I love you and always will...

Until we meet again, my dear friend...

Jushiro Ukitake"

Shunsui closed his eyes before the tears that threatened them overflowed. He looked over at Jushiro who was laying in the hospital bed. Jushiro was hooked up to every tube and machine imaginable except a respirator as he didn't want that. Shunsui reached over and grabbed Jushiro's cold, frail hand and squeezed it tightly. He began to whisper; "Oh Jushiro...If only you would have told me in person...I would have put you petty little fears to rest. Everything you said about me could easily be duplicated for you. You are a far better man then I could ever hope to be. You get stronger and come back to me...Do you hear me? So i can tell you this face to face.

I love you too Jushiro Ukitake.

Always have...

Always will..."

With those last whispered words Jushiro inhaled a large breath and slowly exhaled. The heart monitor began to beep frantically before Captain Unohana switched it off.

She swept from the room beginning to sob...

Before the door fully shuts Shunsui's heartbroken wailing fills the hallways, signaling the loss of the Squad 13 Captain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooooooooooooooo readers! **

**I wanted to let you all know that there will be a follow up one shot (or multi-chapter) to follow this entitled Silent Love: Redemption I haven't decided if I should post it as a new story or just add it one to this...Ideas?**

**Just wanted to let you all know! **

**I am in the process of writing it...not quite completed.**


	3. Redemption: Chance Meeting

** I would like to start by giving a vague thank you to all my reviewers/followers/favoriters/alerters! I will go into specifics at the end of this chapter. There is someone I have to mention immediately though...**

**blackbubbledancer, Thank you so much for everything that you have helped me with in the creation of this chapter. I am honored to have met someone on this site who is willing to help me by reading my work and giving me feedback on things I should change, or parts you really enjoy. I feel lucky as well to have met you...I hope we can become friends. :-D**

** Now since I have kept you waiting...On to the story!**

* * *

Silent Love: Redemption

_'Time passes...As it always has. The sun rises and sets...The trees bud; leaves grow green...Then dry out, crumble and die..._

_ Like everything does..._

_ You're never far from me Jushiro. I feel you around me always like a gentle constant breeze. _

_ Even as hard as I try to push you out of my mind...'_

Shunsui closed his journal quickly before he could dredge up those feelings again. It had been exactly two and a half decades since Jushiro had died and he still hadn't pulled himself together. He avoided conversation when possible, he had since stopped chasing women and he was extremely engrossed with his paperwork. Old man Yamamoto nearly had a heart attack when he saw that Nanao had nearly become obsolete in her own division seeing as Shunsui's real signature was on every single piece of paperwork; Shunsui smirked at the thought.

He stood slowly making sure he tucked his journal into his shihakusho before leaving his office and entering the gardens connected to his private quarters. Wandering down the curved path he skirted the willow tree that Jushiro had planted for him when they became Captains...How his soul ached at the sight of it every time. He had finally reached his favorite spot and lowered himself into a sitting position on the wide smooth rock overlooking the reflecting pool at the center of the garden. He squinted as the light reflected off the water into his eyes. This used to be his favorite meditation spot but now it was the area where he attempted to heal himself. His thoughts began to wander again;

_'If only you could have held on...I wouldn't be so...alone. We could be happy, we could be sitting here together...I could have truly loved you...'_

He crosses his arms over his chest as wracking pains resonate beneath them; He squeezes himself tightly...trying to hold himself together for fear of breaking. Before he sheds any tears a hell butterfly lazily floats down into his vision and lands daintily on an exposed fingertip. He rises packing up his depression and heartache stuffing it into the back of his mind and shunpo's to Squad One's headquarters, to Head Captain Yamamoto's office...It seemed that he would have a mission to distract him at least.

* * *

Shunsui's shoulders sagged slightly as he departed from Urahara's shop to Kurosaki's clinic in the human world. He didn't want to be there, but he wasn't allowed to refuse the Old Man.

_'At least the old bat could have given me a productive mission instead of some damn guard duty. I don't want to have to linger in the human world for a year just to watch the back of some 20-something human who can't even see me; Just because he has a high reiastu level and keeps attracting low level hungry hollows. Urahara could have at least given me a gigai so I could interact with the guy but nooooooo...Silent and invisible I remain. Damn it.'_

He sighed shaking his head arriving at the clinic and awaiting Ichigo who was supposed to enlighten him to the humans name, address and the situation before they released the man. He began to tap his foot impatiently as he looked around admitting to himself that at least it was pretty in the human world. Being so involved admiring the surroundings he nearly jumped out of his shoes as the red headed shinigami snuck up on him and yelled; "Oi! Kyoraku! You're late!"

Shunsui turned slowly his expression of wonderment glazed over with one of impatience and annoyance. "It is not so much that I am late as it is you wasting my time Kurosaki," he replied haughtily. Ichigo stared in utter shock at Shunsui; In all the years Ichigo had known Shunsui, never once had the seemingly gentle man been nasty with anyone.

_'I had heard rumors that ever since that day he has been broken...I didn't believe it until now. Why had Yamamoto sent Kyoraku anyway? This man is...Well, he looks just like...' _Ichigo shut his thoughts off very quickly before he accidently said anything out loud.

Shunsui raised his eyebrows expectantly, "So...Are you going to tell me about this human anytime soon Kurosaki?" Ichigo opened his mouth to speak just as the doors to the clinic rolled open. Isshin stepped into view mumbling instructions to the silhouette in the doorway behind him. Ichigo sighed closing his eyes, Isshin nodded imperceptibly at Shunsui before turning as the man behind him stepped into the sunlight staring directly at Shunsui as if he could sense he was there even though he could not see him.

Shunsui's mouth fell open, hanging there as an assault began on his heart.

_'It cannot be!' _He screamed in alarm inside his head.

* * *

He was transported back in time...

The Shinigami Academy stood tall in front of him and he nearly fainted. The front door to the school opened and everything froze...Silhouetted half in shadow, half in the sunlight was he; White hair cropped short, brown eyes full of life and smiling his heart warming smile. He approached where Shunsui seemed frozen and stopped short holding out his hand to Shunsui and smiling dazzlingly again. "Hello! My name is Jushiro Ukitake, I heard you were Shunsui Ukitake and had the grades to rival mine! I wanted to meet you and I was hoping we could be friends." Jushiro said brightly. Shunsui shaken out of his reverie took Jushiro's hand and squeezed it gently.

The scene around him faded away...

* * *

Shunsui shook himself out of the flashback in alarm, refocusing on the human standing infront of him.

"J...J...Jushiro?" The strangling whisper escaped Shunsui's mouth.

* * *

**I have done it again -_- I know, I know, I am queen of cliffhanger's and I do apologize but I have to keep you entertained, don't I?**

**I am loving the feedback and the PM's I am getting. Thank you all for your support, I will try to continue this story for as long as I can but I will say in warning that if I feel that this story carries on for far too long I may not continue it. I have a vision of where this story is going...I just hope I can make you all excited about where it is going...I know I am.**

**I just want to mention my reviewers! **

**blackbubbledancer: Of course! You have pre-read my chapters, gave me feedback, gave me ideas and most of all...I can see a friend in you. ^_^**

**Capt. Jack Harkness: Thank you! It was you who gave me the seed to turn this into a multi-chapter story!**

**JATT: I am sorry I have made your heart ache, however mine does too when I write these types of things...I really don't know why I do this to myself! ^_^**

**KimiShiroChan: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!**

**Again, THANK YOU!**


	4. Redemption: Could it be?

**My lovely followers! I am so sorry to have kept you waiting this long...Some things have happened and I have been so full of pain killers I haven't been able to type. I am okay so don't worry, just minor surgery stuffs. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I had been internally warring over whether to cross the darkness line or not but alas, ****I have too...There is no other way to do this.**

**WARNING: Darkness inside...It's going to be pretty hairy for this chapter and possibly the next chapter but it WON'T stay like this forever!**

**WARNING # 2: I haven't said it yet but I do NOT OWN Bleach or any of its characters! Except the ones from my own dark mind. If I owned Bleach I'd be writing this from Hawaii or somewhere else equally as beautiful.**

**And before I head into the story, Thank you again to all my followers/commenter's/etc. you guys keep me going! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

Shunsui stood rooted to his spot unable to move. The blackness bubbled up inside him roiling across his heart, tearing the wounds anew. As he looked at the man he couldn't breathe. His brain was shutting down; quite simply he was in shock. As the human Jushiro began to walk down the block toward his house, Shunsui's body followed like a lost puppy. Unaware of his semi-catatonic state his body just dragged along in the humans wake.

Inside his mind...was a different story...As his instincts too over he couldn't help but think...

_'How can this possibly be happening to me? What could I have possibly done to deserve this...? I am being punished for something...I cannot figure out what that could have been. Could it be because I never got to tell him how much I cared...How much I loved him? All those moments we spent together, all those years...It is like the time amounted to nothing, like it was wasted because I was too DAMN stubborn to admit my true feelings towards him. I over-compensated by boozing and woman collecting for 900 hundred years...I was too ashamed to admit I had feelings for a man...I thought if I told Jushiro it would destroy our relationship...What the HELL is wrong with me?! How could I not see the look inside his eyes? Now I see how tenderly he treated me compared to everyone else...I fucking hate myself...'_

A flare of a Hollow's reiatsu drug him out of his inner coma. He blinked just to find the Hollow grasping towards human Jushiro's legs. He launched into action, Katen Kyokotsu flashing as he released them from their holsters...Shunsui sailed through the air like a missile his Zanpakato's cleaning slicing through the Hollow's mask as it disappeared. For a moment he forgot the turmoil in his soul and he let a laugh escape his mouth...He hadn't been to the human world in so long he hadn't remembered how fun it was to destroy a Hollow. He realized the human was stopped and he turned slowly putting Katen Kyokotsu away. Human Jushiro froze mid-step searching for the sound of the laughter. The evening light reflected on the boys hair creating a halo-type appearance and catching the color of his eyes and making them sparkle. Shunsui cringed as the blackness grasped him again and he gasped falling to his knees.

_'That is how Jush-y always looked to me...Like an angel...'_

Shunsui was frozen as his mind, trying to cope with the man infront of him shut down...A flashback occuring...

* * *

_Shunsui sat on a cushion in the local bar, many empty sake pitchers scattered around the table. He was in full celebration mode since he had graduated with flying colors. _

_'I wonder where Jushiro is...He's late'_

_Was his only thought through the fog of being drunk. "Last call...We'll be closing up very shortly!" The owner shouted out loud. Shunsui rose and paid his tab before stumbling out the door and right into Jushiro's arms. "Oof!" Shunsui muttered as Jushiro helped him right himself. Shunsui was so drunk he didn't even notice how much Jushiro was blushing having held Shunsui in his arms, "Careful now friend! I am sorry I am late, did I miss the party?" Jushiro said in a laugh. "Of-f cours-s-se you did Jush-y..." Shunsui slurred, "I drank enough f-for both of-f us-s-s." Shunsui hiccupped and Jushiro laughed out loud. "Let's get you home Shun-nie...You're so drunk!" Jushiro said trying to keep his composure at his completely sloshed friend._

_Shunsui was having none of it. He grabbed Jushiro by the shoulders and stared at him square in the eyes, "Lis-sten to me Jush-y...I love you...You're my...You're my bes-st friend. I want us-s to, I want us to be friends f-forever!" Shunsui slurred and repeated himself. Jushiro thought it couldn't get anymore embarressing seeing as how drunk Shunsui was but it wasn't over yet. "C'mon Shun-nie you need to go sleep this off!" Jushiro tried to urge his friend to go. Shunsui being the stubborn bastard he was refused to move and pulled Jushiro into a tight bear hug. Shunsui stood back and planted a wet, drunk kiss right on Jushiro's lips before passing out at Jushiro's feet._

* * *

Snapping back into reality Shunsui couldn't help but smile when he thought of his ridiculous antics he had done in the past. He had also forgotten that story...Jushiro's and his first kiss...but that was BEFORE and everything was different now. The human turned and shook his head before continuing on to his apartment, Shunsui following.

Human Jushiro set his keys and wallet on an end table after entering the dwelling and went straight into the bathroom shutting the door...The sound of a shower warming up drifted into the main living room. Shunsui made sure he wasn't coming out anytime soon before he had a look around. It seemed like the kid lived alone, one bedroom...minimal furniture. He shook his head while opening up the kids wallet. He slowly pulled out the kids ID and he dropped to his knees a high pitched keen escaping his mouth before he could cover it.

The ID said the boys name is Jusshin his birthdate was Jushiro's date of death... Shunsui lost it...Dropping the wallet and ID on the floor he ran into Jusshin's bedroom and found the icing on the cake. On the wall behind Jusshin's bed was a hand painting of a willow tree, in the bottom corner of the painting was Jusshin's signature. He turned seeing a lavender colored kimono peeking out of Jusshin's closet. He slipped the closet door open and touched the beautiful silk kimono seeing the pattern of cherry blossoms and willow branches on it...He leaned down slowly and inhaled...

_'It is him! It has to be him!' _Shunsui screamed in his head. _'His name is so similar to Jush-y's, he was born when Jush-y died...He has a painting of a willow above his bed. Jush-y planted the willow in my garden for me, this kimono is an exact replica of the one Jush-y wore when he planted me the willow tree...It even...smells like him...'_ Shunsui cringed inwardly again, _'There is too many coincidences here!' _

Shunsui turned as the door to the bathroom opened. Jusshin walked out freezing as he saw his wallet and ID on the floor he knelt down slowly picking it up. He was breathing deeply as he set the stuff back on the table and he went and laid down on his bed. He was staring up at the ceiling muttering, "There is so many strange things going on today...But, it's so familiar...the laugh...It's like someone is with me and I know them...but who?"

Hearing those words in the dark of the small bedroom Shunsui's heart clenched and he began to hyperventilate, taking handfuls of his long hair pulling hard.

* * *

**Thank you to blackbubbledancer...**

**Your such a HUGE help! :)**


	5. Redemption: Return to Danger

**Hai guys/gals! Keep the love coming! ^_^ Here is Chapter 4 I know I said it would be a couple of days but I got done doing what I needed too early today.**

**Love you guys/gals!**

* * *

Shunsui was lounging against the wall in Jusshins living room. He was writing in his journal about his daily routine in the human...He was just getting used to this thing called "work". He casually glanced up, as was necessary, and caught sight of how the setting suns light cascaded across Jusshins face through the window. The light made the boys hair sparkle...His mind has wandered...

* * *

_They had just finished taking an exam in Kido class and were back in their dorm room unwinding. Shunsui was in his favorite spot lounging on the floor against the wall. He was scratching away in a notebook trying to get his poetry to rhyme just right. He happened to look up at Jushiro...The sun was flowing over his face making his white hair sparkle...Shunsui's heart began to flutter as he watched Jushiro turn the page in his book with his long slender fingers. Jushiro looked up catching Shunsui red-handed staring at him. Shunsui blushed as Jushiro said, smiling; "Spit it out Shun!" Shunsui looked down bashfully but looked back up at Jushiro excitement bubbling out of him. "Juu..." He said playfully whining, "Let's go out and celebrate acing our Kido exam!" Jushiro tried to give him a stern look but ended up bursting out laughing; "I know I aced it, you however..." That statement earned him Shunsui's puppy dog eyes look; "Fine Shun! Just this once, Let's go!" Shunsui barked a triumphant laugh as he stood grabbing Jushiro's hand and rushing out the door._

_ They had been at the sake bar for hours and Shunsui had proceeded to get himself into his normal drunken stupor...Jushiro had barely sipped his first shot of sake, he was too amused watching Shunsui. "You know what Juu?" Shunsui slurred, "We've known each other for a thousand years...Can you believe it? I know we've got a thousand more in us!" He pulled Jushiro close holding him tight as Jushiro blushed scarlet red. Shunsui smiled pouring himself another shot of sake and downing it just as Jushiro covered his mouth. Jushiro coughed so thickly even Shunsui was scared out of his drunken stupor._

* * *

Shunsui shivered thinking the coughing was only in his memory until Jusshin coughed again. Shunsui rose up slowly staring at Jusshin as it dawned on him.

_'Whatever killed Jushiro...The boy has it as well.'_

He thought to himself.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he reached a hand out toward Jusshin stepping closer; "You need to go to the doctor Juu..." He whispered his voice cracking. He was hoping, no praying the boy might just hear him on the edges of his subconcious. Jusshin looked up, staring out the window as he coughed thickly again.

"Oh Juu..." Shunsui whispered.


	6. Redemption: Memories and Anger

**Hai guys/gals!**

**I'm getting really excited about this story's progress! I have been on a writing spree between this story and little oneshots I have scribbled in my notebook lately and the first collab I've ever done! I don't know how many I'll actually publish but I am enjoying the reviews and PM's. Thank you everyone! Keep it up!**

**Here we go Chapter 5 (technically 4)**

**~ByakuyasMistress**

* * *

Shunsui found himself facing insomnia in the wake of Jusshin's beginning sickness. Every time the boy would move in his sleep or cough Shunsui was on his feet in the boys face watching for any sign of blood in the coughing. Every time the boy would cough Shunsui would wave his arms around and scream at the top of his lungs trying to get the boy to see or hear him. After about a week of no sleep Shunsui passed out one evening as Jusshin was getting ready for bed. He must have been so tired he almost didn't hear the boy having a coughing fit in the middle of the night. "You okay Juu...?" Shunsui said groggily as he rubbed his eyes forgetting Jushiro was dead, forgetting Jusshin.

It took shunsui a moment to become lucid again but when he didhe looked over to the boy realizing that he couldn't breathe, his skin tone had turned chalky and his lips were actually turning a tinge of blue. Jusshin passed out and that's when Shunsui noticed in unconsciousness the boy began to breathe normally again. Shunsui leaned down stroking the boys hair noticing it was beginning to grow lighter and lose its color, 'When he stops fighting the cough he can breathe just fine.' He thought to himself. He whispered urgently in the boys ear, "Juu...you need to go to the doctor. Stop being your normal stubborn self and just go!" The boy nodded in unconsciousness and muttered a response Shunsui couldn't hear...He was stunned into silence. The boy had heard him! He was so elated he forgot for just a moment about the finality of this disease.

After sitting vigilant on the bottom of Jusshins bed for about an hour, making sure he was still breathing. Shunsui stood walking around the edge of the bed getting closer to Jusshin. He reached his fingers out slowly tracing the boys jawline when he noticed the book on his nightstand; 'Poetry for the lone soul'. Shunsui's eyes widened considerably as he noticed how worn the spine of the book was, he opened it up seeing the most delicately worn page was the poem entitled 'Incomplete'. Shunsui smiled fondly for a moment before he walked back around the bed sitting down softly on the other side and hesitantly put his arm over the boy's body hugging him softly...He opened the book with his free hand and began to read the poem to the boy. To his surprise in his sleep the boy rolled over curling up in the direction of Shunsui's chest. _'This is what Juu would have done before he...before he...It doesn't matter, this proves that it has to be him...Juu had this same poetry book...He loved this exact poem...He read it to me many times. Why didn't I ever realize the reason he read it was because we were the stars in the poem...He was incomplete without me and I, without him...' _ He thought. Shunsui closed his eyes as the sharp pain of old wounds took hold and the memories began to replay...As they always did.

* * *

_'Jushiro's prognosis is bad...I'm so sorry Jushiro, Shunsui...' Those were the vague words Captain Unohana had whispered in the medical office. Shunsui felt Jushiro's body go rigid and he reached over taking Juu's hand. He squeezed gently making sure he understood that he wasn't alone, and would never be. Jushiro looked over at Shunsui from beneath his delicate eyelashes and gave him the tiniest of smiles, smoothing his features. Unohana-taichou showed them to the exit doors making sure Jushiro had his prescriptions and knew to come back in a few weeks for a checkup. Shunsui walked quietly beside Jushiro through the streets, he was afraid to say anything for fear it would come out wrong. He opened his mouth several times to offer words of strength and encouragement but he shut it just as quickly, anyone paying attention to him would have thought he was a Koi fish stuck out of water with his unusual actions. Jushiro must have seen him out of the corner of his eye because he smiled softly; "Shun...Don't try to smother me with apologies or whatever else you want to say...I know my fate now, the dice are already cast. There is no changing it, I just want your support. You're my best friend...My..." He let out a deep sigh, "Brother." He wanted to say something else but he didn't know how to explain it to Shunsui...How do you tell your other half that you love them? Shunsui noticed Jushiro's pause and just ignored it, opening the door to Jushiro's quarters bowing low with a goofy grin on his face making Jushiro laugh as he entered. Shunsui put his lazy smile on his face as he followed Jushiro in and took off his pink kimono laying it across the back of a chair. "Juu...Why don't you lay down for a little while, it's been a...difficult day. I'll sit with you for a while..." He said softly helping Jushiro take off his Captains haori and the top part of his shihakusho. As he helped him take off the top, he couldn't help but stare at Jushiro's pale back the muscles were frail but present; He wanted to run his hands across Juu's back but he knew it would be crossing the line. Jushiro laid down on the cot slowly, making sure he was facing the ceiling so Shunsui couldn't see the deep sorrow that was starting to set in. He just lay there staring...Shunsui sat in the chair by his bedside watching, unsure what to do. He slowly reached over taking Jushiro's hand holding it without saying a word. Jushiro held Shunsui's hand tightly as he drifted off to sleep, Shunsui drifting off shortly after._

_ Shunsui started to come back to consciousness, hearing the sound of rain pounding on the roof. He opened his eyes slowly blinking, he realized Jushiro wasn't on his cot. He jumped up completely alarmed and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Juuu?" There was no answer...Only the sound of Jushiro's laughter from outside in his private courtyard drifting in the slatted window. Shunsui rushed to the door, his adrenaline starting to ebb as he saw Jushiro standing in the pouring rain...soaking wet. Shunsui had never seen anything so beautiful, Jushiro looked like a drowned rat but he was so stunning it was amazing. Jushiro's long white hair dripped down his back, he had his palms and arms up letting the rain pummel them; His face was so peaceful and upturned, eyes closed. He was smiling so wide his joy was infectious. Shunsui called out to him; "Juu! Come back inside! You're going to catch your death!" Jushiro spun around dancing in the rain and shouted, "Shun! Come join me! It's so lovely!" Shunsui couldn't help but smile...He rushed out the door to Jushiro's side and looked slightly miserable as the rain drenched him, "It's freezing Juu! Please...You're going to get worse." He said in a pleading tone. Jushiro smiled softly taking Shunsui's hand and giving it a squeeze, "Please Shun...I love the rain and I don't know how many rains I have left..." His voice got softer and broke up a little towards the last few words. Shunsui swore Jushiro was crying but he couldn't tell with the rain. He put on his best grin to cover his absolute worry, "Alright Juu...We'll stay outside for a little while, but I don't want to hear it when you're colder then Hitsugaya-taichou later on!" Shunsui said while laughing. Jushiro let out a carefree laugh and began to dance with Shunsui playfully while the rain poured down on top of them._

_ After it had stopped raining the men reentered Jushiro's quarters and dried off on his fluffy bath towels. Jushiro laid on his cot and got under his blankets shivering violently. Shunsui shook his head softly, saying; "I told you Juu...Move over, I'll warm you up." Shunsui climbed behind Jushiro on the cot putting his arm over Jushiro's sickly form pulling him close against his bare chest. Using his body warmth to keep Jushiro warm Shunsui fell into a light slumber, Jushiro rolled over slowly not waking him and curled against his warm chest. He closed his eyes slowly, a soft sigh of contentment escaping his mouth as absorbed Shunsui's body heat._

* * *

Shunsui opened his eyes slowly, the memories tearing at his heart. He choked back his tears and sobs as best he could...The boy slowly rolled over and sat up beginning to wake up. Jusshin yawned and stretched with his arms above his head before just sitting on the bed staring into the mirror across from him. "Juu...You need to go to the doctors" Jusshin repeated what he had heard Shunsui say in his unconscious state..."Why do I know that voice...that name?" Jusshin muttered. Shunsui sat up slowly and spoke softly, "Because you remember me Juu...You know me..." Jusshin stared into the mirror for a little while longer before standing, scratching and shaking his head. He entered the bathroom as Shunsui's spirits sank, he became as rigid as a board. As the shower started up from behind the closed bathroom door, Shunsui's facade began to crack his anger beginning to roil beneath the surface. The flames began licking the surface of his wounds and burning through. He snarled to himself.

He didn't know how much longer he could do this.


	7. Redemption: Never-Ending Cycle

**^_^ I'm so excited and a little bit sad my friends...We are nearing the end of our voyage...It has been fun and I've loved all of your support but *le'sigh* it has to end eventually... Hopefully you can all forgive me someday. I can only tell you that we are close to it...but at this moment in time I can't tell you how many more chapters we really have left together. I love you all, thank you for reviews and PM's. Keep them coming!**

* * *

Shunsui had been in the human world for 6 months now. Not only was he burdened to guard a human but, that human is perhaps the reincarnation of the other half of his soul. He didn't see it as a burden though...He was growing to love the boy as he had Juu. It was the middle of Winter in Karakura Town, there was a foot of snow on the ground and it was still coming down in droves. Jusshin was curled up on the couch reading a book and Shunsui was standing infront of the large window looking out on the street just watching it snow...

_Shunsui was in one of his most favorite spots in Jushiro's division. Jushiro's little private house where he came to get away from everything. It was snowing heavily and Jushiro was in bed, stricken with the symptoms of his disease...While he was resting quietly Shunsui had gone outside to enjoy the snow, only to have a voice interrupt his reverie as he lounged in a snow drift. "You're making me cold just watching you Shunsui." Unohana-taichou whispered softly. Shunsui glanced at her his lazy smile plastering his face, "I don't even notice it anymore...Jushiro is so cold at night...every night...I don't mind this." He said nonchalantly shrugging off what he was really implying. "How is he doing Shunsui, really...He always tells me he is doing fine." She asked. "I know you will, at least, tell me the truth..." Shunsui sighed softly at Unohana's question, "He always says that...I am afraid he has more bad days than good anymore. He always puts his brave face on for everyone...Me especially. But I know how he truly feels...In here." He puts his hand over his heart as Unohana smiles almost fondly. "You know...Zaraki-Taichou is quite correct about both you and Ukitake-Taichou..." Shunsui looks at her with a blank expression in a slightly confused way. She giggles saying, "I overheard him discussing both of you with Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi and he said I quote, 'It is unfortunate about Ukitake because you and he are Four Swords, Two Men, One Soul." _

_Shunsui sat quietly as he absorbed what she had told him. He raised his eyes to the sky watching the snowflakes again. Unohana turned to leave but his voice stopped her, "Thank you Retsu...I never knew how to explain what Juu and I share...Now I do...Thank you..." She nodded to him and departed, leaving his soul aching...He couldn't help but wonder;_

_'What happens if I lose the other half of me? No, that is not an option. Juu wants to live, if he didn't he would have withered away years ago...How could someone so full of life, be so sick?'_

_He was broken out of his thoughts by Jushiro's weak voice drifting through the closed door; "Shun...?" Shunsui answered, "I'm coming Juu!" He stood walking over to door shaking the excess snow off his floral kimono. He put his hand on the latch but didn't open the door instead he leaned his forehead against the cool wood closing his eyes and taking a deep breath...Readying himself...He stepped back squaring his shoulders and putting his trademark grin on his lips slowly opening the door._

_Juu was propped up in bed and had the most serene smile on his face as he found Shunsui's eyes. Shunsui's heart melted and broke to see him like this._

Shunsui smiled deeply remembering the days that he thought would last forever with Juu. He turned slowly, glancing at Jusshin noticing that the boy had fallen asleep the book had tumbled to the floor. Shunsui saw the bookmark had Jusshin's chicken scratch handwriting on it and it said simply, 'Shun'. He shook his head in disbelief, it had to be his mind playing tricks on him. He turned back to the window staring out into the white abyss of snow. He lifted his hands up looking down at all the cracks, scars and minor wrinkles that had begun over the years. "Youth is wasted on the young..." He murmured shaking his head slowly. He put his hands behind his back again and clasped them tightly as his body went rigid as Jusshin began to cough thickly behind him.

Would this cycle ever end...?

* * *

**Please tell me what you think...? I'm on the down side of the roller coaster and it's going to fly to the end from here on out...I'm sad :'(**


End file.
